


Shots

by Kobo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (Because I've apparently completely forgotten how to write in universe), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, That awkward moment when, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: Cassian shook his head. “What happens next is within the top five most embarrassing things I’ve ever done.”In which Cassian attends a writing conference to meet one of his favorite authors and the interactions doesn't quite go how he wanted.





	Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinCanTelephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanTelephone/gifts).



> I was given the quote "I might've had a few shots" by [TinCanTelephone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanTelephone/pseuds/TinCanTelephone) and beecause apparently I've been spiraling into crazier and crazier AUs, I centered this fic around the scenario _“You’re my favorite writer of all time and I’m so so pleased to finally meet you and OH MY GOD I’M SORRY I DROPPED MY TEA ON YOU”_. (Also because I love the idea of Cassian and Jyn as writers if we threw them into a modern setting... I think they would both do very well there!)
> 
> This fic centers around Cassian and Kay a bit more than Jyn, but I hope you'll enjoy anyway!

“What exactly are you doing?”

Cassian startled slightly at the voice. It spoke to how distracted Cassian was by today’s events that he missed Kay’s traditionally loud approaching footsteps. With the bartender quietly cleaning the counter being the only other person in the room, they should have echoed twice as loud.

Cassian wasn’t certain if it was alcohol or embarrassment that clouded his brain.  

Motioning to the cheap hotel bar, Cassian said, **"I might've had a few shots."**

“I leave you alone for half an hour,” Kay mused while shaking his head. He called the bartender over, requesting a glass of water. “May I ask _why_ you felt the need to take, ahem, _a few_ shots?” His voice sounded skeptical and, based on the number of glasses littering the bar in front of Cassian, he had fair reason to be so.

“It’s been a long day,” he groaned, rubbing his hand over his face.

“The meet and greet wasn’t all you expected? The award-winning authors turned out to be only human, who need sleep and coffee and nutrients just like you?” Kay offered. “Or perhaps they were complete snobs with their collective noses in the air, glancing down upon the mere mortal who has only published two novellas, neither of which were even nominated for a Pulitzer?”

“You’re one to talk about snobs,” Cassian snorted. “You’re one of the most elitist people I’ve ever met.”

“And yet for some reason you continue to associate with me.” The bartender appeared with the glass of water, which Kay shoved towards Cassian. Rather than drink it, Cassian simply swirled the contents around and around. “Cassian, the story.”

Cassian resisted the urge to groan again. If he told no one else what happened today, only the thirty or so authors attending the conference would know it ever happened. And the waiters passing petite hors d’oeuvres. And anyone who watched the security footage. And…

“Cassian.” Kay cleared his throat. “I am not asking.”

“I did the stupidest thing, Kay.” Cassian’s hands flew to his hair, the dark strands coming away a wayward mess, much like Cassian’s thoughts. “I was just so eager to talk to her…”

“Talk to whom?” Kay raised his eyebrow.

“Jyn Erso,” Cassian sighed. At the blank expression on Kay’s face, he sent him an exasperated look. “The author of _Stardust_? And _Look Up_? The author who I explicitly came to this conference to hear speak?”

“The name vaguely rings a bell,” Kay said, waving one of his hands to dismiss the notion.

“You should. I’ve been going on about her since she was only publishing short stories rather than full-length novels. Those never received the recognition they deserved…”

“Cassian.” Kay’s voice was sharp, drawing Cassian out of his tirade (the type of which Kay had become quite familiar with over their years of friendship) and back to the issue at hand.

“Right.” With a deep breath, Cassian centered himself and focused on the story. “She had finished giving her seminar – a brilliant speech on not allowing the events of your pasts to affect your actions of the future. You would have loved it, Kay, if only you had been there – Yes, yes, all right, I’m getting on with it.” Cassian rolled his eyes as Kay started tapping his fingers against the bar top as a sign of his impatience. “Well, the audience filed out into a reception with finger foods and coffee and that sort of thing.”

“Yes, you writers have a peculiar need to always have a warm beverage in hand.”

Cassian ignored the interruption. “I grabbed a cup of tea – if only I hadn’t grabbed that tea! – and waited until Jyn joined the group. She didn’t come out for five minutes and when she did, everyone flocked to her immediately – really, you’d think they’d have more dignity – so she was simply surrounded by people, which is when I realized that if I ever wanted to speak to her, I’d need to be just as pushy and naturally _that’s_ when everything went wrong.”

Kay stared at him, blinking. “I’m not sure you’ve ever talked so quickly before in your life.”

Cassian didn’t doubt that. His words flowed in his writing, not in speech. Where he would trip and stumble while – the sheer amount of _“ums”_ and _“ers”_ that appeared in his speech made him cringe – his writing flowed out of his fingertips smoothly, without pause or hesitation.

But if Kay wanted to hear this story, the only way Cassian could bear to repeat it is if he told it as quickly as possible. Ripping it off like a Band-Aid.

(Cassian doubted it would hurt less to hear his humiliation repeated.)

Finally swallowing some of the water, Cassian shook his head. “What happens next is within the top five most embarrassing things I’ve ever done.”

“Now you sound like a clickbait article,” Kay said, rolling his eyes. “Continue, without the dramatics, please.”

“I had it all planned out in my head,” Cassian sighed. “Tell her I’d enjoyed her seminar, point out a few of my favorite ideas, tell her my favorite of her stories. Maybe ask her where she gets her inspiration and then excuse myself by saying I won’t take her away from all her other fans.” He looked towards Kay with desperation in his eyes. “I had a _plan_ , Kay.”

“Yes, the best laid plans of mice and men and all that.” Once again, Kay dismissed Cassian’s words with a flick of his hand. “Cassian, I grow impatient. _Get to the point._ ”

“I spilled my tea on her,” Cassian blurted out. “I attempted to shake her hand and spilled tea all down the front of her dress. Her _white dress_ , Kay. Her favorite dress is likely ruined because some stupid, hopeless fan wanted to slobber all over her and tell her how amazing she is, which she _has_ to already know. And I couldn’t get out a proper apology, I was just sputtering and standing there like an idiot while the people around me got towels and actually be useful.”

Kay stayed silent for a moment, staring at Cassian with his eyebrows slightly raised. Then, he burst out laughing, a sound so unlike Kay that Cassian took a moment to remember he should be offended.

“Kay,” he growled. “This is not funny.”

“Oh, yes, yes, it is,” Kay contradicted between laughs. “This is perhaps the funniest thing I’ve heard in years.” He continued, ignoring Cassian’s glower. “’ _Her favorite dress is likely ruined. I’ve ruined my reputation as a writer and she’ll never know how much I love her._ ’ Honestly, Cassian, do you hear yourself? You’ve been driven to drink by spilling tea on a woman you were trying to compliment. She must have been attractive as well as talented.”

Cassian ignored the way his cheeks flamed. “That’s not relevant at all.”

“Ah, there it is. The real reason you’re so embarrassed. Jyn Erso is not only one of the most talented authors you’ve ever come across, but also a young beauty. Did plans for a tropical honeymoon and three lovely, dark eyed children feature into your plan of how that conversation should have gone?”

Cassian wished he had something to throw at the man. “And you claim to be my friend.”

“I am being your friend,” Kay reassured him, standing from his bar stool. “Friends tell friends when they’re being ridiculous. And, right now, you’re being ridiculous, Cassian. You’ve still got two days left in this conference. Perhaps tomorrow you can find Ms. Erso and laugh the whole ordeal off.”

Groaning, Cassian followed Kay off the stool and towards the hotel elevators. “I’ll never be able to speak around her again.”

“You managed to rally after being denied from publishers thrice before being published,” Kay noted, pressing the up button twice in a row. “Somehow I imagine you’ll manage to rebound from this.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr... I'm [RxbxlCaptain](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
